La nostra piccola Virginia Weasley
by rienafaire
Summary: La mia prima ffic in visione mondiale!!! Ehm... non sono un granchè nelle sintesi... una classica D/G ffic, con tanto di testi di Alanis Morissette. R/R!!!
1. Primo Confronto - Sii Una Brava Ragazza

Ri-edizione de "La nostra piccola Virginia Weasley"  
  
Data della creazione: 26-28 dicembre 2001  
  
Rating: G…  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter & co. Non sono stati ideati da me, bensì da JKR, e sono proprietà della Warner Bros. Molti dei dialoghi sono ispirati alle canzoni di Alanis Morissette.  
  
Ringraziamenti  
  
Ho bisogno di ringraziare principalmente tre persone: Prima di tutto, un grazie alla mia amica Valentina, per avermi regalato l'agenda dove ho iniziato ad ideare questa ffic. E che mi ha infuso un po' di romanticismo. Non che io non sia poco sdolcinata già per conto mio, notare.  
  
Secondo poi, un grazie a JKR per aver inventato Harry Potter, ma, soprattutto, un grazie per aver inventato Draco.  
  
Terzo, ma importantissimo lo stesso, un grazie alla mitica Alanis Morissette, la cantante canadese che mi ha fornito, attraverso le sue canzoni, l'ispirazione per la ffic e gran parte dei dialoghi.  
  
Note dell'Autrice nella riedizione del 28 aprile 2002  
  
Salve a tutti^^. Sono qui per presentare la mia fanfiction!  
  
Questa ffic prende inizialmente spunto da qualche stralcio di canzoni di Alanis Morissette prese a caso, che nel giro di due giorni e una notte hanno preso vita in un racconto piuttosto contorto che finalmente grazie a questa correzione 4 mesi dopo la sua prima pubblicazione trova finalmente pace.  
  
In generale, posso senz'altro ammettere che questa storia rispetta tutti i canoni che le impone il suo genere, e più che vera ffic originale è un esempio di quelle che si è abituati a leggere in inglese, stralci di canzoni a parte, che fanno parte di un'altra specie di fanfiction. L'idea di mettere le canzoni di Alanis mi è venuta in seguito ad una prova di coraggio, ovvero riprendere "Il libro della giungla" di Rudyard Kipling e cercare di non piangere dalla malinconia.  
  
Per quanto riguarda i cambiamenti dalla scorsa edizione, posso dire che ce ne sono molti, tra aggiunte, cambiamenti e tagli, quindi conviene leggere la ffic anche per chi già la conosce^^. Molte scene cambiano, e per quanto io non sia sicura che vi piacerà di più o ugualmente, ne sono soddisfatta lo stesso.  
  
Quindi, buona lettura^^.  
  
Charlotte Doyle  
  
***°°°***°°°***°°°***°°°***°°°******°°°***°°°***°°°***°°°***°°°******°°°***  
  
Primo confronto - Sii una brava ragazza  
  
Quanto tempo ci metti ad essere più sicura di te?  
  
Quante volte devo dirti che ti devi sbrigare?  
  
Con tutto quello che faccio per te  
  
Il minimo che puoi fare è stare tranquilla.  
  
Sii una brava ragazza  
  
Devi provarci con più impegno  
  
Quello che hai fatto semplicemente non era abbastanza  
  
Per renderci orgogliosi.  
  
(Alanis Morissette, "Perfect")  
  
Ero di pessimo umore. Nessuno, assolutamente nessuno mi capiva, e questo era quello che pensavo. Era l'ennesima volta che venivo derisa da Ron per ciò che amavo, per Harry, per non aver mai capito i suoi ragionamenti del cavolo.  
  
E quello che mi mancava, quel giorno, era di incontrare Draco Malfoy. E questa ultima disgrazia era un granello di sabbia, in confronto a tutto il resto. Cosa diavolo mi poteva importare di un cretino figlio di mangiamorte che non faceva altro che insultare me e la mia famiglia, e i miei amici? Oh, pardon, gli amici di mio fratello. E come potevo considerare una famiglia una massa di fratelli dei quali la metà non mi credeva capace di pensare, e l'altra metà pensava a disturbi adolescenziali?  
  
Ed ecco a voi anche l'episodio per completare il quadro delle mie giornate no.  
  
"Ma guarda, dove va così infuriata la nostra piccola Weasley?"  
  
In un'altra occasione, di maggiore calma, avrei tenuto la testa bassa e non l'avrei né guardato né ascoltato. Ma ero troppo agitata per mantenere un comportamento di esemplare buon senso. Ero stanca di essere sempre la stessa, piccola, timida e silenziosa.  
  
"Vai a morire, Malfoy!" gridai più o meno un ottava sopra del suo tono di voce. Lo stavo guardando negli occhi. E lui mi guardava a sua volta divertito. "Oh, la piccola Weasley oggi non è dell'umore di scherzare con noi, eh?". Tiger e Goyle sghignazzarono. Ma che cavolo avevano da sghignazzare?  
  
Malfoy mi afferrò per il braccio. "Be', che hai fatto?" disse ridendo. Di me.  
  
Signore, salvami da questa situazione, ti prego, pensai.  
  
Ma forse c'era davvero da ridere di me.  
  
"Allora, non ci sono il tuo fratellino, San Potter e la mezzosangue a salvarti, stavolta, eh?" sibilò.  
  
Cercai di divincolarmi dalla sua stretta.  
  
Oh, Signore, no.  
  
Virginia, non piangere, ti prego, non piangere, non dargliela vinta a quel presuntuoso.  
  
Ma che diavolo voleva da me?  
  
"Ma che diavolo vuoi?"  
  
Malfoy guardò il soffitto, con aria pensierosa, e poi, tornando a rivolgermi lo sguardo, mi disse "vorrei che per una volta non fosse così facile torturarti. Non c'è gusto." E mi lasciò.  
  
Con la mano tastai il polso, cercando di eliminare da lì la memoria di quella stretta. Sembrava fragilino, ma era piuttosto forte. L'apparenza a volte inganna, ma in quel caso diffamava proprio!  
  
Bisbigliai irosamente dentro di me "sadico!", e ripresi la borsa che mi era caduta. Avevo pozioni, accidenti, Piton mi avrebbe bruciato viva. Con la sua orrenda passione di umiliare qualsiasi grifondoro in qualsiasi occasione era molto vicino alla morte - di infarto- che prima o poi gli avrebbero procurato i gemelli per rivendicare anni di soprusi.  
  
Draco Malfoy era ancora davanti a me. "Fatta male? Poverina!".  
  
Ero nera di rabbia. Mi avvicinai a lui e alzai minacciosamente la mano, come per dare uno schiaffo. Prontamente lui mi la mano avanti per pararsi, ma io gli mollai un calcio nello stinco destro. Emise un gemito di dolore, e fu molto vicino a cadere, con la mano ancora sospesa in aria che non gli dava per nulla equilibrio.  
  
Probabilmente non se lo aspettava.  
  
I suoi due scimmioni si accorsero solo in quel momento di quello che era successo. Mi allontanai diretta verso il laboratorio di pozioni, mentre Malfoy mi gridava dietro "me la pagherai!"  
  
Avevo pozioni con i serpeverde, e molto probabilmente loro avrebbero spifferato al più presto a Piton di quello che era successo nel corridoio, ovviamente omettendo i peccati di Malfoy. Così Piton mi avrebbe assegnato una punizione (molto probabilmente la prima della mia vita) e avrebbe tolto una trentina di punti a Grifondoro.  
  
Entrai nella laboratorio col fiatone. Piton mi guardò malignamente al di là della cattedra.  
  
"non fare finta di aver fatto una gran corsa, Miss Weasley, abbiamo capito che ti sei presa tutto il tempo per i tuoi comodi. Dieci punti meno a Grifondoro. Vai a sederti".  
  
I miei compagni mi lanciarono un'occhiata di rassegnazione, cercando di non farsi vedere. Presi posto accanto Colin e cercai di non pensare a niente di quello che sarebbe successo. In quel momento il professore cominciò a restituire i compiti che avevamo svolto la scorsa lezione (era l'unico ad Hogwarts che correggeva i compiti esattamente per la lezione successiva… neanche la McGranitt lo faceva, nonostante la sua precisione. Probabilmente Piton non aveva nient'altro da fare, durante il giorno). Quando passò accanto a me, deformò la faccia in un'espressione di tale disgusto che in confronto a quella che faceva con gli altri grifondoro era passare da fiume a mare, e non riuscivo a spiegarmi esattamente il perché. Se il fatto di essere grifondoro, punto primo, si andava a sommare con il fatto di essere la sorella del miglior amico di Harry Potter, punto secondo, e che quel giorno ero arrivata leggemrnte in ritardo, punto terzo, non riusciva a giustificare perché ci potesse essere quell'odio atroce per me. Poi tutto si spiegò quando vidi il compito: avevo preso un voto sin troppo alto in pozioni per essere una grifondoro, e in quel momento non riuscivo a capire neanche come avessi potuto fare. Speravo di non diventare come Hermione, sempre china sui libri, e nel pensare questo, cercai di dimenticare tutti i problemi di quella giornata, anche se non era affatto facile. Bene, almeno qualcosa di buono era avvenuto.  
  
Bene, la vita ha un modo divertente di infierire su di te  
  
Quando pensi che tutto sia a posto e che tutto stia andando bene  
  
E la vita ha un modo divertente di aiutarti  
  
Quando pensi che tutto stia andando male e che tutto ti stia scoppiando in faccia.  
  
(Alanis Morissette, "Ironic") 


	2. Secondo Confronto - Fondamentlamente Cri...

Ed ecco a voi il secondo capitolo… il più contorto e corto, sorry ^______^  
  
Grazie Catriona^^… spero che al più presto anche ff.net si riempirà di ffic in italiano… ce n'è davvero bisogno, soprattutto per chi non è un granchè in inglese come me -____-;;;  
  
***°°°***°°°***°°°***°°°***°°°******°°°***°°°***°°°***°°°***°°°******°°°***  
  
Secondo confronto - Fondamentalmente critici? Fondamentalmente crudeli?  
  
Sono consumata dalla freddezza della solitudine  
  
Sono come Estella  
  
Mi piace avvolgere (la matassa) e poi svolgerla  
  
Sono frustrata dalla tua apatia  
  
E sono spaventata dai modi corrotti di questa terra  
  
Se solo potessi incontrare il Creatore!  
  
(Alanis Morissette, "All I really want")  
  
Qualche tempo dopo.  
  
Ero fuori dal castello, sul prato, a scrivere il mio diario. Strano che non avessi paura di quell'oggetto. Ogni tanto mi capitava anche di scrivere qualcosa tipo "non mi rispondi, vero? Sai, giusto per sicurezza". Ma mi dovevo sfogare, e quello era l'unico modo.  
  
Tirava un vento gelido, alquanto assurdo per essere solo la metà di ottobre, e alla fine mi venne da pensare che tra il clima e il mio dannatissimo umore era prorpio quest'ultimo ad influenzarmi, a farmi tremare di freddo.  
  
Ed ecco che, come da copione, dal nulla comparve Draco Malfoy. Accidenti, avrei voluto leggere una fiaba dove accadesse quello che accadeva a me, invece di stupide apparizioni di stupidi principi puffi.  
  
Si stava prorpio avvicinando a me, sempre come da copione. Fantastico. Che divertimento, Signore. Signore, che tortura!  
  
"Vedo che non ti è bastata la tua piccola avventura durante il tuo primo anno, Weasley" commentòfacendo un mezzo giro davanti a me. Sospirando, decisi di non cedere alla tentazione di sbattergli il diario in faccia. "Taci, Malfoy" dissi, anzi stringendo a me il libriccino.  
  
Lui continuò a passeggiarmi attorno. "La povera, incompresa, piccola Weasley, che scrive sul suo diario"rise. Non so cosa gli avrei fatto se fossi stata un po' più sicura di me stessa.  
  
"La povera piccola Weasley che viene snobbata senza tanti problemi dal grande Potter!" continuò.  
  
"Non parlare male di lui!"  
  
"Oh, povera! Non può sentire cosa cattiva sul suo salvatore" ululò lui con enfasi.  
  
"Perché lui non è cattivo, al contrario di te!" gridai. Il vento si portava via le parole.  
  
"Oh, bene. Ho paura che tu ti stia montando la testa, Weasley, che tu stia vedendo troppa luce in una notte senza luna". "Cosa diavolo intendi dire?" Avevo chiuso il diario, e guardavo Draco, che ora si manteneva a qualche metro di distanza da me. Sapevo che non avrei dovuto dargli alcun ascolto, ma quei giorni per me erano di follia pura, che qualcosa si fosse impossessato di me di nuovo?  
  
Lui fece una risatina maligna, qualcosa di orrendo per le mie orecchie. Cominciai ad alzarmi per andarmene. Era più di quanto potevo sopportare.  
  
"Se Potter fosse buono come lo dipingi, di certo non ti ignorerebbe così palesemente" disse finalmente lui, quasi per fermarmi.  
  
"Lui… lui…" iniziai, con voce rotta.  
  
"Lui non ha alcuna scusa più di quante non ne abbia io per essere qui a parlarti - infatti mi sento molto sciocco"  
  
Quanto mi doveva odiare lui? E perché mi odiava?  
  
"Possibile che tu non riesca a ragionare? La gente non fa male agli altri per gusto di far male!" gridai io, allora.  
  
"La gente lo fa anche per gusto, credimi, soprattutto per gusto. Ed è vero, comunque, che ognuno ha la sua agenda… o il suo diario, ovviamente" sghignazzò. "Ma sei tu quella che non riesce a ragionare, Weasley!"  
  
"Perché? Perché dici queste sciocchezze?"  
  
"Perché io non dico sciocchezze, Weasley. Nessuno vuole il tuo bene se non per i propri interessi, nessuno si asterrà mai dal giudicarti, e nessuno perderà mai l'occasione di mortificarti per esaltare sé stesso. È un ciclo, davvero…" disse.  
  
"Sei uno stupido insensibile! Pensi che siamo tutti fondamentalmente critici? Fondamentalmente crudeli?". E lui rispose semplicemente "è quello che penso".  
  
Non riuscivo a fermare le parole. "Credi nella vendetta?" le lacrime mi scendevano copiosamente sul viso  
  
"Credi nel torto o nella ragione, nel bene o nel male?", e lui "Come definiresti l'uomo che viene ucciso dalla moglie per aver picchiato a sangue il figlio? ".  
  
Pensai che quello che aveva fatto quell'uomo era sbagliato e sarebbe stato difficile per me provare compassione per lui.  
  
Ma non riuscivo a parlare.  
  
Lui riprese "Ho paura che dovrai rivalutare le tue convinzioni, Virginia Weasley". Mi guardò con aria sprezzante e se ne andò via.  
  
Continuai a piangere in silenzio, sperando che non arrivasse nessuno di mia conoscenza a consolarmi. Perché avrei voluto ucciderlo, sì, ma dentro di me pensavo che avesse ragione.  
  
Il momento che ho lasciato era il momento  
  
in cui avevo troppo per le mani  
  
Il momento in cui sono saltata giù  
  
è stato il momento in cui ho toccato terra.  
  
(Alanis Morissette, "Thank U") 


	3. Terzo Confronto - Perche' e' facile, non...

Ed ecco anche il terzo capitolo… ¾, quindi la fine è vicina… ^_____^ Grazie grazie grazie chiunque mi legge^^  
  
Alice: per inserire ffic devi prima registrarti e poi seguire le istruzioni che ti danno. Bisogna prima caricare il file in "Document manager" e poi pubblicare la storia. Se vuoi che te lo spieghi, basta che tu mi scriva^^ okay?  
  
Grazie anche a Karolyn, non mi aspettavo proprio che fosse anche minimamente letta la mia ff^^!!!  
  
***°°°***°°°***°°°***°°°***°°°******°°°***°°°***°°°***°°°***°°°******°°°***  
  
Terzo confronto - Perché è facile, non è vero!  
  
Ti piace il dolore ma solo se non fa molto male  
  
Ti siedi ... e aspetti ... di ricevere  
  
C'è un'ovvia attrazione  
  
Verso la strada più facile nella tua vita  
  
C'è un'ovvia avversione non effetto della mia insistenza  
  
Potresti provare stanotte  
  
Perchè è facile non è vero  
  
Così tanto facile non è vero  
  
E quello che si vede in giro non può mai accadere a te  
  
A te a te a te a te a te ...  
  
(Alanis Morissette, "Wake up")  
  
Se per una sola volta ero almeno un pochino felice, sapevo che prima o poi il momento doveva essere ignobilmente guastato. Sempre era successo così, ed in quei giorni più di prima.  
  
E la cosa più cretina e demenziale che potesse accadermi in quella mattinata così piena di risate al ritorno di tante tediose ore di lezione era proprio di incontrarsi con Draco Malfoy in un corridoio, o per meglio dire, scontrarsi, distratta a pensare a qualcos'altro.  
  
Dietro di lui c'era il mio caro fratellino e il caro Harry. Hermione andava molto di meno in giro con loro da quando era prefetto, e poi non faceva altro che litigare con Ron. Da un certo punto faceva davvero ridere il comportamento litigioso dei due piccioncini, ma dall'altra era stressante, tanto che ormai ogni grifondoro si era munito di tappi per le orecchie.  
  
Signore!  
  
Draco si voltò nuovamente, senza darmi alcuna importanza, e continuò, rivolto a Harry e Ron, continuò il suo solito discorso senza senso che andava a dire per conto del padre da cinque anni ormai, per le vie di Hogwarts, che come qualcuno dice, sono infinite, e nonostante questo, erano davvero troppe le volte nelle quali si doveva stare a sentire quella voce strascicata. Ero furiosa. Perché diceva quelle cose? Riceveva caramelle forse, a fare pubblicità a Colui-che-non-deve-essere-nominato, veniva pagato come un attore, oppure gli era stato fatto una specie di lavaggia del cervello, una maledizione Imperius?  
  
Mi feci avanti e gli diedi un altro calcio negli stinchi. Vi avverto che cominciava a divertirmi dare calci. Stavo diventando anch'io sadica?  
  
"E smettila di dire queste cretinate! Tanto per te è facile, non è vero? E tutto quello che accade intorno non può mai capitare a te… ti piace il dolore, ma solo se non fa troppo male, no?".  
  
Lui sembrò piuttosto colpito (sia dal calcio che dalle mie parole, da quanto capivo), mentre mio fratello ed Harry erano praticamente rimasti a bocca aperta come merluzzi.  
  
In quel momento nel corridoio arrivò la McGranitt, che ci guardò sospettosa. "Che è successo? Non avrete litigato un'altra volta, vero?". Eravamo rimasti a corto di parole. Harry accennò un "niente, niente…" di certo nessuno voleva beccarsi una punizione di Gazza.  
  
"Allora andate nelle vostre classi, che aspettate?".  
  
Ubbidimmo, senza fiatare.  
  
Ma Draco, seguendoci, chiese "Weasley, posso risponderti?". Non ne avevo alcuna intenzione, ma lui iniziò a parlare prontamente e non ebbi il tempo di filarmela.  
  
"Hai riflettuto su quello che ti ho detto l'altroieri?". Io risposi con sufficienza "Sì, ma non per questo posso troncare i miei rapporti con le persone né posso smettere di biasimarti per il tuo comportamento del cavolo!"  
  
"Ah, be'… sul mio comportamento non posso dire niente… ormai avrai capito che trovo molto divertente far arrabbiare tuo fratello… ma per quanto riguarda i tuoi rapporti con le persone… mi sto chiedendo, quali rapporti?".  
  
Odioso, odioso, odioso.  
  
Signore, fallo smettere, ti prego, ti prego, ti prego fallo smettere.  
  
"probabilmente Potter non ti vedrà mai più che come la sorella del suo migliore amico… pietoso, direi, perché ti considererà molto più inferiore di quanto tu non sia…".  
  
Signore, basta… non gli credevo, non gli potevo credere, non gli dovevo credere!  
  
Perché diamine ce l'aveva tanto con me? Perché? Perché mi voleva far soffrire?  
  
"Finiscila, ti prego!" mi stavo arrendendo? "Non voglio sentire più la tua voce!"  
  
"Non vuoi sentire la voce della verità, Weasley?"  
  
"Non è la verità, non è la verità!"  
  
"Giusto, Weasley. È solo un punto di vista".  
  
"E smettila di chiamarmi Weasley! Chiamaci mio fratello così, io sono Virginia!"  
  
"Bene, piccola, stai andando a tutta velocità nella direzione sbagliata, e ci sono un po' troppe ammaccature. Se questa è la tua strada, però, insisti sulla tua rotta. Ma dimmi, Virginia, sii onesta, sei felice? E non fare finta che non sei sul punto di piangere!".  
  
Infatti scoppiai a piangere nel giro di due secondi. Ma era ovvio che non ero felice, e non volevo seguire la direzione sbagliata… Signore, cosa avrei potuto fare?  
  
Io piangevo, piangevo, e lui, appoggiato al muro, a braccia conserte, sospirava "il cielo mi scampi dall'essere criticato… il cielo mi scampi dall'essere dimenticato… ho abusato del mio cosiddetto potere, perdonami… dai, asciugati quelle lacrime…" e mi porse un fazzoletto. Sembrava… terribilmente colpito. Non aveva la solita espressione. Si sentiva in colpa?  
  
Le sue parole, pensai in quel momento, non avevano alcun senso.. alcun senso… ma forse ero troppo scossa per capire qualcosa.  
  
Quando mi ripresi, ero sola, e mi stavo dirigendo verso la sala comune del Grifondoro. Ed avevo nella mano sinistra il fazzoletto di Draco Malfoy.  
  
Il cielo mi scampi dall'essere criticato  
  
Il cielo mi scampi dall'essere dimenticato  
  
Ho abusato del mio potere, perdonami  
  
Vuoi dire che in effetti siamo una cosa sola  
  
una, una, una…  
  
(Alanis Morissette, "One")  
  
Quando entrai, Ron ed Harry mi corsero incontro. Sembrava quasi che volessero appurare le ferite morali che mi aveva procurato quella specie di scontro. In qualche modo sembrava che guardassero a me come una specie di pulcino da proteggere, ed in qualche modo, per quanto l'attenzione di Harry mi facesse piacere, il tutto mi dava piuttosto fastidio.  
  
Forse Draco aveva ragione. Nel giro di due secondi mi convinsi di questo, perché sapevo già di essere la piccola di casa, quella che non serviva a niente e nessuno se non alle mamma per aiutarla nelle faccende di casal  
  
Ero un po' troppo condizionabile, lo ammetto. Ma innegabilmente Draco aveva ragione. Era uno stupido (per non dire dell'altro), d'accordo, ma aveva ragione!  
  
E forse avrei dovuto farlo parlare. E non scoppiare a piangere, come facevo sempre. Come potevo essere considerata indipendente, se ogni volta avevo bisogno di piangere, di essere trattata come una bambina?  
  
Realizzate che avevo quattordici anni?  
  
Scansai Ron ed Harry, e mi diressi verso il dormitorio. Presi un pezzo di pergamena e iniziai a scrivere freneticamente.  
  
Avevo bisogno di parlare ancora con lui.  
  
Sei la dolce crociata  
  
E vai per la tua strada  
  
Sei l'ultima grande innocente  
  
Ed è questo il motivo per cui ti amo  
  
Allora prenditi un attimo Mary Jane , e sii egoista  
  
Non badare alle macchine che passano  
  
Tutto quello che importa Mary Jane è la tua libertà  
  
Resta appassionata mia cara , resta ironica  
  
(Alanis Morissette, "Mary Jane") 


	4. Quarto Confronto - Caramelle

Ecco l'ultimo capitolo della ffic^^ eh eh… non ti preoccupare, Karolyn, ecco la fine, anche se trovi la coppia Ginny/Draco strana… ^____^  
  
Diamine, spero che prima o poi mi tornerà l'ispirazione!!! Al più presto possibile,  
  
ChaDo (aka Henrietta Stackpole)  
  
***°°°***°°°***°°°***°°°***°°°******°°°***°°°***°°°***°°°***°°°******°°°***° °°  
  
  
  
Quarto confronto - Caramelle  
  
Che fu della caccia cacciatore ardito?  
  
Fratello, l'agguato sì lungo è finito.  
  
Che fu della preda che a cacciare andasti?  
  
Fratello, brucare ancor la vedresti.  
  
Che ne è della forza che fu il tuo orgoglio?  
  
Fratello, sgorga dal fianco e dal collo.  
  
E dove la fretta ti induce a fuggire?  
  
Fratello, nella mia tana, a morire!  
  
(Rudyard Kipling, Tigre! Tigre!, cap.3, "il libro della giungla")  
  
(l'inizio di questo capitolo con Kipling non c'entra assolutamente niente con quello che deve avvenire… ma rende bene lo stato d'animo ^^; NdA)  
  
La risposta di Draco mi arrivò due giorni dopo, via gufo. Con una calligrafia chiara e precisa, c'era scritto semplicemente  
  
Risposta per V.W.  
  
Questo sabato c'è l'uscita ad Hogsmeade. Ci incontriamo là.  
  
D.M.  
  
Iniziò il conto alla rovescia… non riuscivo a pensare più a nient'altro, se non a cosa dovessi dire, quel giorno. Oltre alle mie scuse. Alle mie sentite scuse. Sebbene i suoi occhi fossero sempre così freddi, non potevo credere che non avesse sentimenti. E, ricordando le sue ultime parole, quel pomeriggio, pensai che forse si era dispiaciuto.  
  
Oh, ma che stavo pensando? Draco Malfoy dispiacersi della mia sofferenza? Lui certamente ne godeva!  
  
Martedì mi chiesi incessantemente perché diavolo avevo chiesto a Draco di parlare. Di cosa avevo bisogno di parlare?  
  
Mercoledì invece pensai che parlare con lui era una questione di vita o di morte.  
  
Giovedì non sapevo più come comportarmi.  
  
Venerdì ero talmente nervosa che non mi accorgevo neanche se qualcuno mi parlavo.  
  
E sabato arrivò. E io non mi rendevo conto di cosa accadeva. Non mi veniva di certo in mente perché diavolo tenevo tanto a parlare con Draco, solo con lui. Perché pensavo a lui sempre come… come un confidente?!?  
  
Mi stavo di nuovo montando la testa… pensavo troppo velocemente, non riuscivo a fermarmi.  
  
Eravamo finalmente arrivati ad Hogsmeade, e stavo tremando come una foglia. Virginia, Virginia, di cosa hai paura? Ed in quel momento Draco Malfoy si piazzò davanti a me, con la sua classica espressione fredda e con le braccia conserte. Non ne sono sicura, ma ho paura di essere arrossita in quel momento.  
  
"Dovevi parlarmi, giusto?" chiese, indifferente. Io annuii, e lui mi fece segno di seguirlo. Obbedii, accostandomi a camminare accanto a lui. Ci eravamo già allontanati dagli altri studenti, nessuno ci poteva vedere assieme.  
  
Raccolsi tutto il mio coraggio e lo buttai fuori. "Mi devo scusare" dissi, come al solito un ottava sopra del normale per l'agitazione . Continuando così nel giro di una settimana avrei iniziato a parlare in falsetto. "io… io non ti volevo ascoltare… però forse hai ragione, cioè… non so come…".  
  
"Non ti devi scusare" rispose in fretta lui, nervosamente. "Sono stato io che ti ho fatto piangere, no?". Sembrava quasi scocciato. Perché l'avevo chiamato?  
  
"Meglio che ti dica perché sono qui" disse lui. Ed ad ogni parola sembrava sempre più scocciato. Lo guardai. Sempre la stessa espressione, ma appariva più nervoso di quanto dovesse essere.  
  
"Non voglio avere problemi con te, Wea-, ehm, Virginia. Preferirei che non continuassimo a litigare. Penso che ormai tu abbia capito che sono il più grande ipocrita che tu conosca, no? Quando litigo con tuo fratello e gli altri, e dico tutte quelle cose… Potresti immaginare che sono stato innegabilmente invidioso di Potter in passato sino al punto di arrivare ad odiarlo, no? Sono stato chiassoso e pieno di pretese, e non volevo dare niente in cambio perché tanto ho continuato a ricevere caramelle per il mio egoismo… e sai anche che continuerò a comportarmi così…". Ma allora era vero che riceveva caramelle! Però non sembrava un tipo da dolci… che strano. Le mie altre fuoriuscite demenziali però ve le risparmio.  
  
"Si può sempre cambiare" intervenni allora io, che ero fin troppo scossa da quella 'confessione', e volevo fare qualcosa per fermarla.  
  
"È difficile togliersi un'etichetta, Virginia. Molto probabilmente sarò considerato ancora 'quel bastardo di Malfoy' quando tu sarai ancora considerata 'la piccola povera fan di Harry Potter', per molto tempo ancora. Non sarà facile togliersi titoli del genere, credimi. E se poi la gente ti considera un certo tipo di persona, va a finire che lo diventi.".  
  
Pensai dentro di me "ti prego, tu non diventarlo di nuovo, ti prego…". Pensai che forse Draco Malfoy non era così male come lo si credeva. Signore, non un'altra volta! Stavo piangendo di nuovo, Signore!  
  
"Non sono riuscito a 'giocare' con te più di tanto con le mie ipocrisie, e sono andato a parlare di cose che non avrei mai detto a nessun altro. Preferirei non continuare, mi sento patetico… sembra uno di quelle storie di grandi rivelazioni". Che tutto sembrava molto, ehm, finto, lo potevo dire anch'io. Tutto era così terribilmente simile ad un romanzetto rosa che stavo andando fuori di testa, e mi aspettavo da un momento all'altro di vedere fiorire tutti fiorellini colorati intorno a me stile Shoujo Manga. Scusate l'allusione fuori luogo.  
  
Rimanemmo in silenzio per qualche secondo, e poi lui riprese di nuovo "Davvero, non voglio più litigare con te, né farti piangere (ti prego, smettila!), fai finta che tutto quello che ci siamo detti non sia mai accaduto".  
  
Annuii lentamente affinché potesse vedere che non piangevo più.  
  
Continuammo a camminare. Ormai non si vedevano case da circa mezzo miglio. Ci stavamo allontanando troppo. Sentivo che l'aria era cambiata. Non c'era più un vento freddo, e i colori dell'autunno ci avvolgevano. Lui ad un certo punto inciampò, e scoppiammo a ridere entrambi.  
  
Presi la parola, allora, perché mi era venuta in mente una domanda. "Allora perché mi odi?". Lui mi guardò divertito, con uno sguardo, che, oserei dire, era quasi… affettuoso, e rispose "Infatti non ti odio, anzi…".  
  
Stavo giusto per chiedere "Anzi che?", ma lui non me ne diede il tempo, che già si era chinato su di me, e le sue labbra si era congiunte alle mie, molto dolcemente, e le sue braccia erano scivolate intorno alla mia vita. Ero completamente paralizzata.  
  
Signore, mi stava baciando! Draco Malfoy mi stava baciando! Il cretino (per non dire di peggio) mi stava baciando! E, pensai, mi piaceva un sacco.  
  
Passato qualche secondo, notando che non reagivo, si inclinò un po' di più e mi strinse a sé. Finalmente mi decisi a buttargli le braccia al collo ed a ricambiare il bacio, cosa che sembrò apprezzare molto.  
  
Dopo un po' ci interrompemmo, ma io rimasi ancora stretta a lui, mentre la sua mano mi accarezzava la testa, e le sue labbra mi sfioravano i capelli. Poi finalmente lui ruppe il silenzio.  
  
"Virginia…" Oh Dio, com'era bello sentire il mio vero nome pronunciato dalla sua voce!, "Posso dirti che non riesco proprio a non nascondere il fatto che mi piaci?" Avrei voluto rispondere un sacco di cose, ma in queste situazioni romanzesche non c'è molto tempo. Risposi semplicemente, sorridendo "anche tu mi piaci". Osservandolo, non notai alcuna traccia di freddezza nei suoi occhi.  
  
E, ridendo di cuore, ci baciammo nuovamente, e nuovamente, e nuovamente…  
  
Animiamo l'ora del tè,  
  
Discutiamo di tutto in confidenza!  
  
Parliamo con franchezza, rendiamoci ridicoli,  
  
Risolviamo i problemi del mondo!  
  
(Alanis Morissette, "So pure")  
  
Fine…? 


End file.
